In recent years, in the automotive industry, the transition from gasoline vehicles to electric vehicles have been examined, and various high-voltage cables have been suggested. It is necessary to ensure the shielding properties of the high-voltage cables. For this reason, the shielding properties of a harness including high-voltage cables are ensured by covering each of the high-voltage cables with a conductive braid, collectively covering a bundle of the high-voltage cables with an insulator using an extrusion molding method, and putting the bundled high-voltage cables into an exterior member such as a corrugated tube (refer to PTL 1).
In a harness disclosed in PTL 1, each of the high-voltage cables has to be covered with a braid. This causes an increase in the number of steps and the number of components used during manufacturing.
As a result, a shielded harness including cylindrical shielding means for collectively surrounding a plurality of electrical wires has been proposed. In this shielded harness, the plurality of electrical wires are collectively surrounded by the shielding means, and thus a step of covering each of the electrical wires with a braid is not required, and it is possible to limit an increase in the number of steps and the number of components used during manufacturing (refer to PTL 2).